


This Meals For You

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [18]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, eating someone alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames
Summary: Here's Flug feeding Black Hat A villain





	This Meals For You

The villain Poison Dart Frog was not doing a very good job at keeping control in the city that he terrorized. Flug was able to get him tranquilized and home as soon as he could. As Poison Dart Frog slowly came to he was on a medical table with what seemed like silverware beside him. He tried using his legs to get free but he realized in horror that they were numbed. 

"Did you really think you could just try jumping up? You're a giant frog so of course I dealt with you're legs first." "Why am I here?" You've already helped me deal with my hero." "Yes but you haven't made the city your own and just left it alone ." "But no one told me I needed to do that." "We don't tell clients much at all actually." Lord Black Hat I can do what I need to please let me go." 

He begged as he saw Black Hat coming in."You are not going anywhere in fact It's been ages since I've had a good frog." "W-what are you saying?" He looked at his surroundings again. "No,no,no please I beg of you Lord Black Hat." Black Hat hugged Flug from behind. "Is it alright to have some now Flug?" "Sure hun just hand me the medical knife." As Flug started cutting into him Poison Dart Frog started screaming. "FUCK,FUCK,FUCK please no,no no" Flug started to feed Black Hat. 

"This is excellent dear." "I'm glad your enjoying it." Flug cut straight into the bone of one of Poison Dart Frog's arms. He was sobbing at this point. "I d-didn't do anything w-wrong just kill me already" "No can do this is your only way out of here." 

While Flug was talking he offered Black Hat another bite. Poison Dart Frog could not take the pain anymore and passed out. Flug got an injection ready. "You wanted to hear him scream right?" "Of course go ahead dear." As soon as the injection went into him Poison Dart Frog woke up in what seemed like more pain than ever. 

"I am going to enjoy the rest of you even more now". Poison Dart Frogs pain was extremely unbearable. "i'm going to finish him off myself if thats ok." Flug gave Black hat the go ahead and he tore through the frog until their was not a single scrap left. "That was excellent but it seems we both could use a shower." As they both cleaned each other up Black Hat had Flug spread his legs apart as he started giving Flug a hand job in the shower. He then lubricated himself and had Flug hold him as he fucked him. Black Hat had made sure he wouldn't slip as Flug wrapped his legs and arms around Black Hat. As they got out they grabbed a towel and dried each other off. "If you decide you want dinner I'll make 5.0.5 prepare you something." "No, I'm good for now lets just calm down." "Sounds like a good plan to me dear."


End file.
